Die Zukunft beginnt
by Ada Schade
Summary: Hier wird es nach und nach kleine Geschichten von unserer Lieblingsfamilie geben
1. Chapter 1

Die Zukunft

„Das war der letzte Karton", Nick stellte ihn an die Tür und schaut zu Adalind, sie saß in der Küche an dem Tresen und sah genauso erschöpft aus, wie er sich fühlte. „Gott sei Dank", Adalind lächelte, „wieviele Sachen sich in einem Jahr ansammeln", sie verdrehte ihre Augen, „aber es hat sich gelohnt." Nick schmunzelte, er ging zu ihr und setzte sich zu ihr, und schaute sich in ihrem neuen Haus um, es hatte absolut nichts mit dem Loft gemeinsam, es war ein Haus am Fluss mit einem riesigem Garten, was Nick erst abgeschreckt hatte, aber Kelly und Diana fanden es toll im Garten rumzutoben, zum Glück waren schon ein Sandkasten und eine Schaukel aufgebaut gewesen, sie hatten ein richtiges Schnäppchen gemacht, die Familie musste schnell verkaufen und eins hatte Nick kapiert mit Adalind sollte man sich nicht anlegen, den Kauf des Haues hatte sie ruckzuck erledigt.

Es war ein zweistöckiges Haus mit großes hellen Räumen, im Erdgeschoss war ein großer Eingangsbereich, auf der linken Seite befand sich das Esszimmer mit einer Wohnküche, die Adalind sofort gefallen hatte, die Fronttüren waren in einem hellen Grauton gehalten, der Rand und die Griffe waren in Burgund und auch die Arbeitsplatte und die Stühle am Tresen waren in den Tönen gehalten, der Esstisch war aus Kirschholz ebenso die Stühle, mit einer Ausnahme, Kellys Kinderstuhl der war aus heller Eiche, sie hatten bei ihrem Einkaufsbummel zwar nach etwas ähnlichem gesucht, aber nichts gefunden.

Ihr Wohnzimmer war schnell eigerichtet gewesen, sie hatten sich für eine Sitzecke entschieden, Adalind und ihm war schnell klargewesen das Sie etwas pflegeleichtes benötigen würden, mit zwei kleinen Kindern, es wurde eine Ledersofa in einem warmen Braunton gekauft passend dazu ein runder Tisch, der Schrank und die Regale passten gut zusammen, sie passten nicht nur zu ihm, sondern auch zu Adalind, was ihn erstaunt hatte.

Diana hatte ihnen Nerven gekostet, sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was für ein Zimmer sie wollte, aber am Ende fand sie eins das ihr gefiel, zum Glück für Adalind und ihn, Kellys Zimmer auszusuchen war sehr einfach, er benötige anders als Diana noch keinen Schreibtisch, er benötigte nur ein Kinderbett, eine Wickelkommode und einen Schrank für seine Sachen, Adalind hatte noch auf ein einfaches Sofa bestanden, das jetzt unter dem Fenster, mit Blick auf dem Garten stand.

Für ihr Schlafzimmer benötigten sie nur 2 Kommoden, den zu seiner Verwunderung wollte Adalind das Bett aus dem Loft behalten, zu seinem Glück gab es in ihrem Schlafzimmer einen Wandschrank, in dem jetzt ihre Sachen hingen, endlich wieder Platz. Zwar würde er ihr Loft vermissen, aber Adalind hatte ihm keine Wahl gelassen, nachdem er jede Nacht seit seinem Kampf mit dem Zerstörer schreiend wachgeworden war, hatte sie darauf bestanden das sie sich ein neues Haus suchten, in ihrer Kanzlei hatte sie die Bekanntschaft mit dem Vorbesitzer gemacht und nachdem Nick sich das Haus angesehen hatte, konnte er schlecht nein sagen.

Wu hatte zusammen mit ihm noch eine Alarmanlage eingebaut und jetzt saßen sie beide in ihrer neuen Küche und waren total erledigt. Kelly war bei Monroe und Rosalee und Diana bei Sean Renard. Monroe und Rosalee würden Kelly gegen 18 Uhr vorbeibringen, aber Diana wollte abgeholt werden, sowie ihre Mom und er fertig waren, was jetzt der Fall war. Nick beugte sich zu Adalind, er gab ihr einen Kuss, „ich werde den Müll noch rausbringen und dann werde ich Diana abholen." Adalind legte kein Veto ein, „dann werde ich jetzt ein heißes Bad nehmen und die Ruhe genießen" Nick zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, „vielleicht sollte Diana noch etwas länger bei ihrem Dad bleiben." Adalind schmunzelte nur und rannte die Treppe hoch, gefolgt von Nick, in ihrem Badzimmer lies Adalind Wasser in die Wanne und legte danach einen kleinen Striptease für Nick hin, der schon in der Wanne sass und ihr dabei zusah, die Stunde Entspannung tat ihnen beiden gut, Zeit gemeinsam zu verbringen, nur sie allein, war etwas sehr kostbares für sie zwei, jetzt noch mehr als vorher, der Kampf mit dem Zerstörer, Nick hatte ihn noch immer nicht verarbeitet, sie alle zu verlieren hatte Spuren hinterlassen, er genoss die Zeit die er mit seiner Familie verbrachte mehr als je zuvor.

Auch das Zusammenleben mit Diana war sehr viel entspannter geworden, sie hatte endlich verstanden das Sie lernen musste Ihre Magie in den Griff zubekommen, es war nicht leicht für sie, aber zum Glück zogen Nick, Sean und Sie am gleichen Strang. Nick traute dem Frieden zwar noch nicht so richtig, aber seine Tochter an das leibhaftige Böse zu verlieren hatte Sean Renard zur Besinnung gebracht, das hoffte Nick jedenfalls. „Ich fahre Diana holen", teilt Nick Adalind mit, sie lag im Bett und war sichtlich erschöpft, anders als er , er fühlte sich so entspannt wie schon lange nicht mehr, Nick ging noch einmal zu Adalind und drückt ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen, „du kannst ja Pizza bestellen." Adalind schmunzelte als er das Schlafzimmer verlies, sie war einfach nur Glücklich.

Diana wartete schon sehnsüchtig auf ihre Mom oder Nick, denn sie wollte unbedingt ihrem neuen Zimmer den letzten Schliff geben. Als sie Nicks Auto vorfahren sah, schmunzelte sie, sie rannte zur Tür und bat Nick reinzukommen, sie wollte was mit Nick und ihrem Dad besprechen. „Daddy du weißt das ich dich sehr lieb habe." Sean der neben ihr steht nickt und kneifte seine Augen zusammen, „ich habe dich auch lieb." Diana schluckte , „Mom wird irgendwann nicht mehr Schade heißen", Diana lies Nick nicht aus den Augen als sie das sagte, „deswegen wollte ich dich fragen ob du was dagegen hast wenn wir meinen Namen in Diana Renard Burkhardt ändern lasse." Sean muss schlucken, er schaut zu Nick, der sichtlich gerührt war, ihm scheint es nicht zu stören das Diana seinen Namen annehmen wollte, wenn er jetzt sagen würde das es ihm das nicht gefiel würde er seine Tochter verlieren und das war etwas was er nicht riskieren konnte, „wenn Nick damit einverstanden ist, dann werde ich die nötigen Schritte veranlassen." Diana schaute zu Nick, der an der Wand lehnte und nur zustimmend nicken konnte, er wer sichtlich ergriffen, er hockte sich hin und zog Diana in seine Arme, „ich habe dich auch lieb." Diana umarmte ihn und Sean hörte sie Nick zu seinem entsetzten Dad nennen. Diana schaute zu Sean, „du bist mein Daddy und Nick ist mein Dad", der Blick dem sie Nick zuwirft, zeigte ihm das er jetzt ernsthafte Konkurrenz bekommen hatte, aber noch konnte er nichts dagegen tun, er konnte nicht dem Mann der das Leben seiner Tochter gerettet hatte, das Leben zur Hölle machen, „okay." Diana lächelte und verabschiedete sich von ihrem Daddy, „bis nächste Woche."

Im Auto, Nick und Diana waren kurz vor ihrem neuen Zuhause, da öffnete Diana zu Nick's entsetzten das Handschuhfach und holte die kleine Schachtel raus, sie öffnete sie. Dort drin lag ein Colis Ring in 750er Weißgold dezent, elegant und dennoch etwas ganz Besonderes. Mit seiner klaren Form eignete er sich besonders gut als Vorsteckring für einen weiteren Ring. In die obere Hälfte der Ringschiene waren insgesamt 22 kleine Steine aus mystischen Quarz eingebettet, die wenn man den Ring bewegte in violett und grün schimmerten, ohne dem zweiten Ring die Wirkung rauben. Diana erblickte noch die andere Schachtel, sie öffnete auch sie und erblickte Eheringe, in Weißgold, einfach und schlicht, außer der von Adalind er hatte in der Mitte einen kleinen Stein aus Mystischem Quarz, passend zum Verlobungsring. „Sie werden Mom gefallen", teilt Diana Nick mit, sie schaute zu ihm rüber, „worauf wartest du noch." Nick schluckte, er schaute kurz zu Diana rüber, sie hatte ihn eben zum ersten mal Dad genannt, was ihn mehr berührt hatte, als er erwartet hatte, auch ihre Bitte seinen Namen annehmen dürfen, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Auf den richtigen Moment", teilt er seiner Stieftochter mit, „der vielleicht jetzt gekommen ist, Miss Diana Burkhardt." Diana lächelte nur und nickte, in der Garage nahm Nick ihre die zwei Schachteln aus der Hand, „fragen tue ich deine Mom aber alleine." Diana's Augen blitzen violett auf, sie rannte ins Haus und bekam große Augen als sie sah das alles eingerichtet war, „ihr seid ja wirklich schon fertig." Adalind lächelte nur und nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm, „ja sind wir." Diana löste sich aus ihren Armen, sie teilte den beiden mit das Sie nach oben in ihr Zimmer gehen würde , sie zwinkerte Nick zu, der ihr schmunzelnd hinterher sieht.

Nick erzählte Adalind um was Diana Sean gebeten hatte. Adalind kann kaum glauben was sie hörte, besonders das Sean damit einverstanden war kann sie kaum glauben. „Er leitet alles in die Wege." Nick schluckte, er nimmt ihre Hand an der bis vor 10 Wochen noch der verfluchte Ring von Bonaparte gesteckt hatte in seine, „ich war keine große Hilfe", er küsste ihre Hand, „ich hatte dir versprochen Dir dabei zu helfen einen Gegenzauber zu finden, ich habe dieses Versprechen nicht halten können." Nick, der den Verlobungsring schon in seiner Hand hielt, sprach weiter, „aber dieses Versprechen werde ich halten, ich werde dich immer lieben in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, in Krankheit und Gesundheit will ich für dich da sein", er nimmt erneut ihre Hand in seine und schiebt ihr den schmalen Verlobungsring auf ihren zarten Ringfinger, „ich liebe dich. Heirate mich." Adalind musste schlucken, denn damit hätte sie nie und nimmer gerechnet, sie hatte zwar gehofft das Sie zwei diesen Schritt irgendwann wagen würden, aber das es so schnell passieren sollte, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, „Ja ", hört Nick sie zu seiner Erleichterung sagen, „ich liebe dich und ja ich würde liebend gern deine Frau werden." Beide mussten laut auflachen, als sie Diana hörten, die völlig aus dem Häuschen, die Treppe runter gelaufen kam. „Wann wollt ihr heiraten." Diana schaute zwischen ihre Mom und ihren Dad hin und her, sie bekam große Augen als sie Nick sagen hört, „Samstag."

Adalind und Diana schauen ihn beide fassungslos an, besonders Adalind's Blick brachte Nick zum schmunzeln, „das Essen für die Einweihungsparty ist bestellt", womit Nick Recht hatte, „falls Du noch jemanden dazu einladen möchtest, bitte", Nick zählte die Gäste auf, „Trubel, Monroe und Rosalee, Hank, Wu und Bud samt Familie." Adalind konnte erneut keinen Einspruch einlegen, denn Nick hatte recht, alle die ihnen wichtig waren, waren schon zur Party eingeladen. „Aber Mom braucht ein richtiges Brautkleid", Diana hörte sich panisch an, „ich will auch ein neues Kleid und du brauchst einen Anzug, ihr könnt nicht in Jeans heiraten."

Nick schmunzelte, „Diana", kontert er liebevoll, „dafür gibt es Geschäfte und in 2 Tagen bekommt deine Mom das Kleid ihrer Träume mit Sicherheit, wenn das jemand schafft dann deine Mom." Nicks Blick wandert zu Adalind, die ihn mit zusammen gekniffen Augen ansieht, „mag sein", für Adalind ist es einen Herausforderung, „aber wer soll uns trauen!" Nick winkt nur ab und nimmt sein Handy in die Hand, Adalind und Diana hören ihn mit Richter Walker, Adam Walker, einen Blutbader, dem Nick mal das Leben gerettet hatte, reden, Adalind muss schmunzeln als sie Nick mit seinen Augen rollen sieht, der Richter war anscheinend genauso geschockt wie Sie selbst, aber Nick schaffte es irgendwie den Richter dazu zubringen. „Noch irgendwelche Einwände." Adalind schluckte, „ich höre jetzt schon Monroe, der wird dich für verrückt erklären." Nicks Blick bereitet Adalind jetzt ein wenig Kopfschmerzen, denn sie erkennt sofort was er vorhat, „du willst es keinen sagen."

„Was", Diana protestiert heftig, „ich darf es keinem sagen, wirklich keinen." Nick zieht seine Augenbrauen hoch, „wenn sie es erfahren, würden sie sich einmischen und das will ich nicht, das ist unserer Tag." Damit hatte er recht. „Dann werdet ihr die einzigen sein die keine Jeans tragen", Diana versuchte alles, damit sie jemanden von der Hochzeit erzählen darf, „Trubel kommt bestimmt in Leder", sie zog wirklich alle Register. Nick kniff seine Augen zusammen, „das bekomme ich hin", er zwinkert Diana zu und ruft Hank, Wu und Bud an, sie hatten kein Problem damit sich schick anzuziehen , anders Trubel, sie war nicht wirklich davon begeistert, Diana und Adalind hören Trubel protestieren, aber irgendwann hatte sie kein Gegenargument mehr, „ich werde kein Kleid tragen, aber vielleicht finde ich ja noch was in meinem Schrank", sie drückte Nick einfach weg, was er mit einem Grinsen zur Kenntnis nimmt, er hörte mit seinem Supergehör, Monroes Auto vorfahren, „nimm den Ring ab", fordert er Adalind auf, die sich strickt weigerte das zu tun, Diana machte einfach kurzen Prozess, sie tarnte den Ring, „zufrieden", kommt ein wenig bockig von ihr, sie geht zur Tür und öffnete sie, Kelly der sie erblickt reist sich von Monroe los und kommt mit kleinen Schritten auf sie zu gerannt, seit 2 Monaten konnte er jetzt laufen und nichts war seit dem mehr vor ihm sicher.

Nick fing seinen Sohn auf, denn nachdem er seinen Dad erblickt hatte, war er sein Ziel gewesen, ihre Beziehung war noch inniger geworden, er nimmt ihn auf den Arm und drückt ihn an sich, er schaut zu Monroe und Rosalee. „Ja ich bin schon wieder dicker geworden", sie ist ein wenig genervt deswegen. „Musst du ja auch", Rosalees Blick schweift zu Adalind, „in dir wachsen drei Wunder heran, drei kleine Wunder, die sich jetzt darauf verlassen das Du sie beschützt und für sie sorgst", Adalind geht zu Rosalee und legt ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch, „ja man fühlt sich wie ein Walross, jeden Tag kommt man sich wie ein Luftballon vor der ein wenig mehr aufgeblasen wird, aber dann kommt ein Tritt und du weißt wofür, besser gesagt für wenn du das durchmachst, dieses Gefühl ist unbeschreiblich." Rosalee kann ihr nicht widersprechen, sie setzt sich an den Esstisch, „es ist toll geworden."

Nick schmunzelt, er hatte Monroe nicht aus den Augen gelassen, der sich richtig hilflos vorgekommen war, hätte er sich auch so gefühlt, mit Sicherheit, aber mit einem hatte Adalind recht, die ersten Tritte zu spüren, diese Gefühl lässt sich mit nichts vergleichen. Nick geht zu Monroe, „Kelly, war er lieb." Monroe nickte, „er ist ein lieber kleiner Kerl, der es wie Adalind schafft, Rosalee zu beruhigen." Nick versteht das, denn egal wie stressig sein Tag auch war, wenn er Kelly im Arm hielt war der Stress und Ärger vergessen, „am Samstag habe ich einen Fotografen bestellt", Nick schockt Rosalee gewaltig mit seiner Ankündigung, „aber wieso."

„Weil wir keine Fotos von unsere Familie und Freunden haben", entgegnet Nick, „selbst in eurem Wohnzimmer steht noch ein Foto von Juliette und mir…" Rosalee unterbricht Nick, „nicht mehr", ihr Blick wandert zu Adalind, „Juliette ist Vergangenheit, Du bist seine Zukunft." Adalind lächelt, „Danke." Monroe holt tief Luft, „na dann werde ich mal schauen was ich anziehe." Rosalee flucht laut auf, „was du anziehst", sie zeigt auf ihren Bauch, „finde mal ein Kleid in das dieser Bauch passt." Adalind rennt zur Verwunderung aller die Treppe hoch und kommt mit einem Kleid runter, „das hatte ich mir gekauft als ich mit Kelly im 7 Monat war." Sie überreicht es Rosalee, die lächelt, „das ist sogar nicht deine Farbe", teilt sie Adalind mit, womit Rosalee gar nicht so falsch lag, es war ein rosefarbendes Kleid, mit Schmetterlingsärmeln, es war Knielang, der Ausschnitt war herzförmig und unterm Busen war eine Kordel damit konnte man den Ausschnitt regulieren, „Danke", Rosalee lächelt, sie reicht es Monroe und quält sich hoch, „bis Samstag."

Der Samstag kam für Diana viel zu schnell, jetzt stand sie im Schlafzimmer ihrer Mom und bekam große Augen, das Kleid war einfach traumhaft schön, im Laden hatte es schon wunderschön ausgesehen, aber jetzt war es einfach traumhaft schön, „du siehst toll aus", Diana ging um Adalind rum, sie trug ein elfenbeinfarbenes Etuikleid aus Spitze, der Clou waren die Knöpfe am Rücken, es war knielang aber der absolute Knaller waren die Schuhe, Diana strahlte immer noch, sie trug violette Keilsandaletten und ihre Haare hatte sie zusammen gebunden mit einem violetten Seidenband im Haar, Adalind schmunzelte, „holst du bitte Monroe und Rosalee hoch." Diana nickte und rannte die Treppe runter, unten kam ihr Nick entgegen, er trug einen dunkelgrauen Anzug mit einem weißem Hemd, er war sichtlich nervös, aber er lächelte als er Diana erblickte, sie trug ein hellblaues Kleid, und weiße Ballerinas, „schick", stellt er fest und warf einen Blick nach oben, er hoffte Adalind zu erblicken, aber dem war nicht so, „bekommt deine Mom kalte Füße." Diana grinste nur und ging zu Monroe und Rosalee, sie saßen auf der Terrasse und genossen die Sonne, „Mom möchte euch beide sprechen." Rosalee wirft ihr einen Blick zu, aber als sie Diana erblickt, ahnt sie was hier gleich passiert, sie steht so schnell auf, das ihr ein wenig schwindelig wird.

Als sie Adalind erblickt weiß sie das Sie recht hat, „das werde ich euch nie verzeihen", ihr schießen die Tränen in die Augen. „Nein", Adalind geht zu Rosalee, „wir haben zu viel durchgemacht, Nick hat recht, warum warten, jetzt ist der perfekte Zeitpunkt." Rosalee kann ihr nicht widersprechen, „außerdem möchte ich das du meine Trauzeugin bist", Rosalee nickt nur zustimmend, ihr fehlen die Worte. Adalind holt tief Luft, „Monroe", sie weiß das Sie ihn jetzt schocken wird, „ich hätte gern das Du mich zu Nick bringst." Monroe schluckt, „es wäre mir eine Ehre." Diana schmunzelt und lässt den ersten Zauber verschwinden, jetzt erblicken Monroe und Rosalee den Verlobungsring an Adalinds Finger, „er ist perfekt."

Im Wohnzimmer schockt Nick gerade Trubel, die eine schwarze Hose und ein weißes Blusenhemd an hatte, „ich soll was?" Nick fasst sie an ihre Schulter, „meine Trauzeugin sein", der Blick den er ihr zuwirft, bringt sie aus der Fassung. „Jetzt?", fragt sie nochmal zur Sicherheit nach. „Jetzt und hier." Trubel holt tief Luft, „ihr zwei", ihr fehlen die Worte, sie hört Diana sie Treppe runter kommen, „Mom sagt wir können anfangen." Rosalee die Diana folgte, kniff Ihre Augen zusammen, „ihr zwei seid immer für eine Überraschung gut!" Sie nimmt Diana an die Hand, „deine Mom sagte was von Schleier lüften." Diana schmunzelte und ging hinaus in den Garten, wo schon alle anderen Gäste auf die Gastgeber warten, als Nick ihnen mitteilte was hier gleich passieren würde, schauten ihn alle fassungslos an. Ihr Blick wird noch fassungsloser als Diana mit ihren Augen zwinkert und vor ihren Augen ein Bogen geschmückt mit weißen Rosen erscheint davor steht ein Tisch der mit einer Rosenranke geschmückt ist, davor stehen 4 Stühle, hinter ihnen stehen die Sitzplätze für die Gäste, „sucht euch einfach einen Platz", Nick geht gefolgt von Trubel nach vorn, er sieht Kelly der auf dem Schoss von Bud sitzt. Hank und Wu saßen auf der anderen Seite, sie lächeln und stehen auf als die Musik erklingt, sie sehen Rosalee nach vorn kommen.

Nick hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber das er keine Luft bekam, als Adalind an Monroes Arm auf ihm zu kam damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, sie war sein Leben, seine Familie, sie war einfach alles was er sich erträumt hatte, womit er aber nicht gerechnet hatte, war das er seine Seelenverwandte in Adalind finden würde. „Atme", zischt Trubel ihm zu. Nick schluckt und holt tief Luft.

Adalind geht es ähnlich, auch sie kann nicht fassen welche Gefühle auf sie einstürmen, sie liebte diesen Mann einfach und wenn Sie das schon vor 6 Jahren erkannt hätte, wäre ihnen viel erspart geblieben, aber eins wusste Sie auch, sie würde diese Liebe ehren und nicht als selbstverständlich ansehen, sie wusste wie sehr Sie Nick liebte, aber an seinem Blick hier und jetzt erkannte Sie das es ihm ebenso ging. Monroe schmunzelt und übergab Nick Adalind…

Adam Walker lächelte, „Nick ,Adalind", Adam schaut zwischen den beiden hin und her, „Liebe ist die stärkste Macht auf der Welt, sie schafft es das aus Feinden Liebende werden. Eure Liebe hat euch in der letzten Zeit besonders die Kraft gegeben durchzuhalten, dem anderen zu Vertrauen, auch wenn es bestimmt nicht immer leicht war", Adam sieht an den Blicken der beiden das er Recht hat, „Liebe zeigt einem eine Seite in dem Menschen die man nie erwartet hat. Sie lässt einen hinter die Mauer schauen die man zum Schutz aufgebaut hat, den eins weiß ich aus eigener Erfahrung Liebe tut manchmal weh, aber sie ist auch das beste Gefühl auf der Welt", Adam lächelt und wendet sich Nick zu, „Nick Burkhardt willst du die hier Anwesende Adalind Schade zu deiner rechtmäßig angetrauten Frau nehmen, sie ehren und lieben bis das der Tod euch scheidet."

Nick nimmt von Diana, die ihre Eheringe auf einen Kissen zu ihnen gebracht hatte, Adalinds Ring und steckt ihn ihr an, „mit diesen Ring nehme ich dich zu meiner Frau", Nick blickt zu Adam, „ja", antwortet er ihm, sein Blick wandert zu Adalind, „ich liebe dich und ich weiß das ich dir das viel zu selten sage, aber ich weiß auch das du es schon vor mir wusstest, jedes mal wenn ich denke ich kann dich nicht noch mehr lieben, stelle ich fest das es doch geht, jeden Tag der vergeht wächst meine Liebe zu Dir und ich weiß das sich das nie ändern wird. Diana, Kelly und Du ihr seid mein Leben, ich freue mich auf die nächsten Jahre und ich bin sehr gespannt was das Schicksal noch für uns bereit hält, denn eins weiß ich unsere erste Begegnung war Schicksal, seid dem Tag bist du mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Ich Liebe Dich", er hebt ihre Hand und küsst den Finger an dem der Ring steckt.

Adam muss schlucken, so emotional kennt er Nick nicht, er wendet sich Adalind zu, „Adalind Schade wollen Sie den hier Anwesenden Nick Burkhardt zu ihren rechtmäßig angetrauten Mann nehmen, ihn ehren und lieben bis das der Tod euch scheidet."

Adalind nimmt den Ring vom Kissen, sie lächelt Diana an und wendet sich Nick zu, „ja", antwortet Sie ihm mit zittriger Stimme, „nimm diesen Ring als Zeichen meiner Liebe", sie steckt ihn Nick an, „ich liebe dich. Ich muss mich morgens wenn ich aufwache und dich neben mir liegen sehe, kneifen, ich muss mich vergewissern das es wahr es, das du mich liebst, nach allem…" Adalind stockt und holt tief Luft, „mein Leben mit Dir ist ein Traum, ich freue mich auf unsere Zukunft und auf unserer gemeinsames Leben, zusammen mit Diana und Kelly, ich weiß das es nicht immer leicht werden wird, aber ich weiß egal was passieren wird, ich werde nie den Glauben an uns und unsere Liebe verlieren ."

Adam lächelt und erklärt Nick und Adalind zu Mann und Frau, er schaut zu Nick und zwinkert ihm zu, „du darfst deine Frau jetzt küssen." Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, „ich weiß", auf diese Worte hatte Nick gewartet, er schnappt sich Adalind und beugt sie stürmisch nach hinten und küsst sie leidenschaftlich. Alle stehen auf und klatschen. Trubel beugt sich zu Diana runter, „du hast verrückte Eltern." Diana schmunzelt nur und freut sich das Sie das miterlebt hat, sie konnte später mal sagen das Sie dabei gewesen ist als ihre Eltern geheiratet haben.

Es wurde ein wunderschönes Fest, der Fotograf machte von allen Aufnahmen, vor ihren ersten Tanz, von den Reden die Trubel und Rosalee gehalten hatten, auch Trubels Blick als sie den Brautstrauß von Adalind aufgefangen hatte, ihr Blick ist einfach göttlich.

Adalind erinnert sich an jeden einzelnen Augenblick von diesem Tag als sie das Album anfertigt. Nick war mit Kelly und Diana im Garten, sie lagen auf der Wiese und schauten in dem Himmel, sie genossen einen der letzten ruhigen Samstage denn ab nächsten Monat würde sich ihr Leben ändern, Diana war bereit für die Schule, Kelly würde in den Kindergarten vom Nicks Revier gehen und sie würde wieder als Anwältin arbeiten, zwar nicht mehr in ihrer Kanzlei, sondern für die Staatsanwaltschaft. Als Sie Nick von ihren Plänen erzählt hatte, war er erst nicht begeistert gewesen, aber er hatte verstanden, das Sie diesen Weg gehen musste, sie wollte ein Vorbild sein für ihre Kinder und dafür musste Sie auf der richtigen Seite des Gesetzes arbeiten, außerdem bekam sie so ihren Mann öfter mal zu Gesicht.

Adalind nimmt eins der Fotos, ihr Lieblingsfoto von ihnen, Nick steht hinter ihr und küsst sanft ihren Hals, Diana und Kelly saßen auf dem Rasen und schauten zu ihnen nach oben. Diese Bild drückte für Adalind das pure Glück aus. Sie hängte es im Wohnzimmer an die Wand, die jetzt mit vielen Bildern von ihnen geschmückt war. Adalind wusste mit Sicherheit das es noch mehr werden würden, den ihr gemeinsames Leben hatte gerade erst begonnen, vor ihnen lagen noch viele Jahre.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo erst mal ein Danke schön an alle die mir immer so tolle Nachrichten hinterlassen, Danke.

Hier wird es nach und nach kleine Storys unserer Lieblingsfamilie geben, viel Spaß beim Lesen

Diana

3 Monate waren seit ihrer Hochzeit vergangen, Adalind war jetzt Staatsanwältin, was nicht automatisch bedeutete das Nicks Arbeitsleben dadurch etwas leichter wurde, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall, sie stellte einen Haftbefehl oder Durchsuchungsbeschluss immer erst aus, wenn er oder seine Kollegen handfeste Beweise vorlegten, es machte ihn nicht gerade beliebter bei seinen Kollegen, bis sie eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Ihm und Adalind mitbekommen hatten, er wollte von ihr die Erlaubnis eine Wohnung zu durchsuchen, der Verdächtige war ein Rattentroll gewesen, man sollte meinen das es einem Hexenbiest genügen sollte als Argument, aber seine Frau sah das ganz anders, es interessierte sie nicht ob ein Verdächtiger ein Wesen war oder nicht, wichtig waren für Sie nur Beweise, langsam gewöhnte er und seine Kollegen sich daran.

Dann waren da noch Diana und Kelly. Diana ging jetzt seit 1 Monat auf eine öffentliche Schule, das Buds Tochter Susan mit ihr in eine Klasse ging beruhigte seine Stieftochter gewaltig, sie wusste wie mächtig Diana war, aber sie hatte keine Angst vor ihr, für sie war sie einfach nur Diana, sie waren in der kurzen Zeit die sich jetzt kannten sehr gute Freunde geworden. Nick und Bud wechselten sich immer ab, einer von Ihnen brachte die zwei immer zur Schule, Adalind und Susans Mutter übernahmen den Abholdienst. Außer wenn Diana das Wochenende bei Ihrem Dad verbrachte, dann viel die Fahrgemeinschaft aus, was Diana immer noch ein wenig ärgerte, es kam jetzt immer öfter vor das Sean sie schon Sonntagabend nach Hause brachte, was ihm wiederrum nicht gefiel. Nick warte schon auf den großen Knall, der irgendwann kommen würde.

Kelly würde diese Probleme später nicht haben, er ging jetzt in dem Kindergarten vom Revier, es gefiel ihm dort, aber er war immer fix und fertig wenn Adalind oder er ihn abholten, meistens schlief er schon im Auto ein. Adalind und er waren neugierig gewesen und so hatten Sie ihren Sohn mal einen Besuch abgestattet. „Kein Wunder das er immer total erledigt ist", Adalind musste lächeln als sie sah das Kelly mit seinen neuen Spielkameraden durchs Zimmer tobte, „diese Ausdauer das hat er von Dir", stellte Adalind fest. Was Nick nicht abstreiten konnte.

Heute war der große Abend, die erste große Veranstaltung in der Schule von Diana, ihr erster Ball, ein Vater – Tochter Ball, Sean Renard wollte direkt zur Schule kommen, deshalb hatte Bud sie abgeholt, Adalind und er hatte zwar angeboten Sie zur Schule zu bringen, aber das wollte Diana nicht, sie freute sich auf den Ball so aufgeregt hatte Nick sie bis jetzt nur bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen von Adalind und ihm erlebt.

Nick betritt mit einem lächeln im Gesicht ihr Haus. Wie nicht anders erwartet saß Adalind am Tresen in der Küche, vor ihr lagen Akten, „Feierabend." Adalind blickt auf und schmunzelt als sie Nick auf sie zukommen sieht, „nur noch 5 Minuten!" Nick rollt mit seinen Augen, er beugt sich zu ihr runter und gibt ihr einen Kuss, „hallo Ehefrau." Adalind grinst, „hallo Ehemann." Nick setzt sich neben sie, „wo ist unser Sohn?" Adalind zeigt nach oben, „sie waren heute im Park." Nick zieht Adalind zu sich rüber, „das heißt wir können…"

Adalind will zustimmend nicken, aber leider klingelt ihr Handy, sie wirft einen Blick drauf, „Bud", kommt besorgt von Ihr, sie geht ran, aber noch bevor sie Bud fragen kann was passiert ist, hört sie ihn panisch sagen, „Sean Renard ist noch nicht aufgetaucht." Adalind flucht, sie schaltet ihren Lautsprecher an, „wie geht's Diana?"

Bud der in der Tür der Aula steht, wirft einen Blick auf Diana, die zusammen mit Susan an ihren Tisch sitzt und immer wieder zur Tür schaut, was Bud ihnen mitteilt, „sie wartet auf Renard, der schon seit 10 Minuten hier sein sollte."

Nick gefällt das nicht, „wann beginnt der offizielle Teil?", will er von Bud wissen. „20 Minuten", teilt Bud ihm mit. „Das schaffe ich", er rennt die Treppe hoch, gefolgt von Adalinds Blick, die sehr stolz auf Nick ist. „Bud Nick kommt, bitte Mrs. Miller zu warten bis er da ist." Bud verspricht ihr das und schaut wieder zu Diana und Susan, „sie war so aufgeregt auf der Fahrt hier her." Adalind schluckt, „lass Sie nicht aus den Augen?"

Als Adalind ihr Schlafzimmer betritt, kommt Nick aus dem Badezimmer, er rubbelt sich gerade die Haare trocken, als er Adalind erblickt atmet er erleichtert auf, „was zieht man zu so einer Veranstaltung an." Adalind schmunzelt nur und verschwindet im Wandschrank. „Anzug", Nick schnappt sich den Anzug den er bei der Geburtstagsfeier von Monroe im Grand Hotel anhatte, „das ist eine Schulveranstaltung", stellt er trocken fest und nimmt Adalind das Hemd das sie ihm reicht ab, „was wenn Diana nach hause möchte", Nick hört sich jetzt etwas unsicher an. „Dann rufst du mich an", sie geht zu ihm und richtet seinen Hemdkragen, „dann rufst du mich an und wir unternehmen was gemeinsam, lass uns doch einfach zu ihrem Lieblingsitaliener gehen."

„Das können wir auch machen wenn Diana mich als Ersatz akzeptiert". schlägt Nick vor. Adalind gefällt der Vorschlag, „ich komme dann zur Schule und hole euch ab. Ich werde Monroe bitten uns hinzubringen." Nick gibt ihr einen Kuss, „ich muss los, drück die Daumen das Renard schon aufgetaucht ist." Er erkennt an Adalinds Blick das Sie das bezweifelt, „dann finde heraus wo er steckt", er drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und rennt die Treppe runter, mit Blaulicht geht's ab zur Schule.

Adalind ruft als erstes im Revier an und fragt Hank, ob Sean Renard noch im Büro ist. „Nein", teilt er ihr mit, „er ist vor 1 Stunde nach Hause, heute ist doch Dianas Schulfest." Jetzt versteht Adalind die Welt nicht mehr, sie teilt Hank mit das Sean Renard bis jetzt noch nicht in der Schule aufgetaucht ist und sie informiert ihn auch das Nick jetzt auf den Weg zu Diana ist. Hank verspricht ihr herausfinden wo Sean ist. „Danke", Adalind bittet ihn am Ende des Gesprächs, ob er Sie zur Schule fahren würde wenn Nick und Diana bis zum Ende des Balls bleibenden und , „wir wollen dann noch alle zu Joes." Hank erwartet ihren Anruf.

Nick betritt die Aula, wo Bud sichtlich erleichtert ist als er ihn erblickt, er zeigt mit seinem Finger ans Ende der Halle. Nick der seinem Finger folgt, erblickt eine traurige Diana die auf den Boden sitzt , ihr Kopf liegt auf ihren Knien. Nick schluckt, es tut ihm in der Seele weh, Diana so zu sehen. Er geht zu ihr und hockt sich vor sie hin, „hallo Süße", er legt seine Hand unter ihr Kinn, „ich bin zwar nicht dein Daddy, aber ich bin dein Dad und wenn Du damit einverstanden bist würde ich gern heute dein Tanzpartner sein", Nick zwinkert ihr zu. „Weißt du wo er ist?" Nick schüttelt verneinend seinen Kopf, „aber dein Mom findet ihn und stellt ihn zur Rede." Diana lächelt, sie steht mit Hilfe von Nick auf und nimmt seine Hand, „danke." Nick schmunzelt und geht mit ihr zu ihren Tisch.

Mrs. Miller begrüßt Nick und geht nach vorn zur Bühne sie eröffnet die Veranstaltung, „ich wünsche euch allen einen schönen Nachmittag." Sie gibt der Band ein Zeichen, sie hatten von den Kindern einen Musikliste bekommen, dort war alles vertreten von Justin Bieber bis Taylor Swift, Nick war im Laufe des letzten Monats ein Experte geworden. Er erkannt an der Musik die aus Dianas Zimmer kam in welcher Stimmung sie war. Aber jetzt erkannte Nick zum ersten mal das Diana sich kein bisschen von den Kinder hier im Raum unterschied, sie flippen alle aus wenn Sie Justin Bieber hörten. Bud seufzte laut auf, „ich kann dieses Lied nicht mehr ertragen", er steht auf und verbeugt sich vor seiner Tochter, „darf ich bitten." Susan nickt und lässt sich von ihrem Dad auf die Tanzfläche bringen.

Nick schaut zu Diana, die sehnsüchtig auf die Tanzfläche schaut. Er steht auf und verbeugt sich ebenfalls vor Diana, „wollen wir den anderen mal zeigen wie man tanzt." Diana lächelt und nimmt Nicks Hand und lässt sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen, sie hatten in den letzten zwei Wochen abends öfter gemeinsam getanzt, es sollte alles perfekt sein. „Danke", Diana jauchzt vor Freude auf als Nick sie über die Tanzfläche wirbelt, die nächsten zwei Stunden vergehen wie im Fluge.

Als am Ende der Veranstaltung der beste Walzer des Tages gekürt wird, sind Nick und Diana sichtlich geschockt, sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, das Sie von Mrs. Miller auf die Bühne gerufen werden. „Nick und Diana Burkhardt."

Nick schluckt, er hofft das Sean Renard das nie heraus findet. Er würde in die Luft gehen. Aber stolz war Nick auf Diana und ihn, sie hatten es allen gezeigt und der kleine Pokal würde einen Ehrenplatz in ihrem Regal bekommen. Das lauter Fotos von ihnen gemacht wurden, interessierte Nick nicht, er wollte Mrs. Miller nachher sogar fragen ob es möglich ist ein paar Abzüge zu bekommen, für ihre Wand im Wohnzimmer.

Diana strahlte als sie ihre Mom erblickte, sie trug jetzt ein Kleid wie sie und sah richtig schick aus, „wollt ihr noch ausgehen?" Diana schaut zu Nick hoch, der ihr sanft über den Kopf streichelt, „ja. Mom hat einen Tisch für uns bei Joes bestellt." Dianas Augen strahlen noch mehr, wenn das möglich ist, „danke", sie rennt zu ihrer Mom und Kelly, der ebenfalls sehr schick aussieht, er trägt zwar eine Jeans aber sein weißes Hemd das wusste Diana aus Erfahrung würde nicht lange weiß bleiben.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", Adalind drückt Diana an sich. „Es war toll", schwärmt Diana, sie wird aber sofort wieder traurig, „hast du was von Ihm gehört." Adalind findet es besorgniserregend das Diana Sean IHN nennt und nicht Daddy. „Onkel Hank und Onkel Wu suchen ihn noch." Diana schluckt, „passiert ist ihm aber nichts", teilt sie ihrer Mom mit, „das würde ich spüren." Adalind streichelt ihr übers Haar, „ich weiß." Sie schaut zu Nick, der hinter Diana steht, „also ich habe jetzt Hunger", versucht er die Stimmung zu heben. Diana blickt sich zu ihm um, „ich auch", sie lehnt sich an ihn, „Danke für den schönen Nachmittag." Nick streichelt ihr übers Haar, „ich habe zu danken." Kelly der sich schon die ganze Zeit von der Hand seiner Mom losreißen will, protestiert laut als sein Dad ihm auf dem Arm nimmt.

Adalind verdreht ihre Augen, sie schlägt vor das Sie ihn beide an die Hand nehmen und sich auf den Weg zum Restaurant machen. Nick bittet noch um 5 Minuten Geduld, er stellt Kelly wieder auf den Boden, Diana schnappt sich sofort Kellys Hand, „Mom und ich gehen mit Kelly langsam vor", schlägt Sie ihrem Dad vor. „Einverstanden", er schaut den dreien hinterher und geht zu Bud, „kannst du mir bitte ein paar von den Fotos schicken die Du gemacht hast?" Bud wundert es absolut nicht das Nick das bemerkt hat, er verspricht Nick sie ihm zu schicken, „und jetzt macht euch vier noch einen schönen Abend!"

Denn Sie hatten, bis der Anruf von Sean Renard kam, Adalind lies ihn nicht zu Wort kommen, aber irgendwann muss man ja mal Luft holen und die Millisekunde nutzte Sean, „kannst du mir bitte mal Diana geben?" Diana schüttelt verneinend ihren Kopf, sie will heute nicht mehr mit ihm reden. Was Adalind und Nick verstehen. Sean Renard aber nicht. „Lass sie sich erst mal beruhigen", schlägt Adalind vor, sie hatte Dianas Augen aufflackern sehen, was meistens kein gutes Zeichen ist, „ich bringe Sie morgen früh vorbei und dann könnt ihr das klären." Sean gibt zähneknirschend nach, bittet aber Adalind zu ihrer Verwunderung da Nick sie begleitet, „wir müssen was besprechen und das betrifft auch ihn." Adalind teilt ihm mit das Sie gegen 11 Uhr bei ihm vorbeikommen.

Als Nick und Adalind im Bett liegen, Rätzeln beide was Sean Renard mit ihnen besprechen will. Adalind stellt fest das es ihnen nicht gefallen wird, sie setzt sich auf, „zeigt mir mal bitte nochmal die Fotos die Bud dir geschickt hat", im Restaurant hat Nick nach dem 10 Signalton das er eine Nachricht bekommt, sein Handy stummgeschaltet, „er war die ganze Zeit auf der Tanzfläche", Nick setzt sich ebenfalls hin, „wann hat er nur all die Fotos gemacht." Adalind schmunzelt und schaut sich nochmal die Fotos an, sie schickt sich selbst ein paar auf ihr Handy, „davon werde ich Abzüge machen lassen." Was Nick versteht, sie hatte ein paar sehr tolle Bilder von Diana und ihn rausgesucht, „lass uns schlafen", schlägt Nick vor, „wir sollten Morgen top fit sein."

An diese Worte erinnert sich Adalind als sie sieht wer Sean Renard zu Besuch ist, „Victor", begrüßt Sie den Cousin von Sean Renard, Adalind greift nach Dianas Hand, am liebsten würde Sie sofort das Haus von Sean verlassen, aber wenn Sie ehrlich zu sich selbst ist, würde Sie gern wissen was hier vor sich geht. „Adalind", Victor geht auf sie zu, er hockt sich vor Diana hin, „nach dir haben wir also so lange gesucht", er hält ihr seine Hand hin, die Diana gekonnt ignoriert. Nick ist sehr stolz auf Diana, aber erst mal muss er sich Sean vorknöpfen, „was war gestern wichtiger als deine Tochter", Nick begrüßt ihn nicht gerade freundlich. Sean ist auch nicht gerade bester Laune, „vermisst wurde ich jedenfalls nicht", er greift hinter sich und wirft Nick die Tageszeitung zu, den Regionalteil, Nick bekommt große Augen als er den Artikel entdeckt, besonders das Bild von Ihm und Diana, er hat sie auf dem Arm und sie hält in der Hand den Pokal. Diana die einen Blick auf die Zeitung wirft, grinst, was ihr aber gleich wieder vergeht, „Dad war da", stellt sie in einem Ton fest, der Adalind eine Gänsehaut beschert. Diana weicht dem Blick von ihrem Daddy nicht aus, auch Nick befürchtet das Diana gleich explodiert.

Victor ist fasziniert, „diese Macht", hören ihn alle mit ehrfurchtsvoller Stimme sagen, „die 7 Königshäuser und die Welt der Wesen." Diana versteht nicht was das bedeutet, anders Adalind und Nick wie Victor an ihren Blick erkennen. „Das Testament von meinem Onkel wurde eröffnet", Victor geht zum Tisch, er gibt allen per Handzeichen zu verstehen das Sie sich setzten sollten, „mein Onkel hat seinen Titel seiner Enkeltochter vermacht", teilt er allen mit, „an ihrem 18 Geburtstag wird sie zur Königin gekrönt, solange verwalte ich noch ihr Erbe." Adalind verlangt von ihm das Sie Einsicht in das Testament bekommt. Victor, der vor sich Akten liegen hat, reicht ihr eine Kopie. Adalind reist es ihm aus der Hand, wie sie beim überfliegen fest stellt ist das nur eine Bedingung, „Diana soll auf ein Internat in der Schweiz gehen", teilt Sie Nick mit, der neben Diana sitzt und ihre Hand festhält, ihr Blick wandert zu Sean, „du weißt das ich dagegen ankämpfen werde."

Sean schluckt, „ich weiß", er holt tief Luft, „ich habe gestern lange darüber nachgedacht. Ich werde Diana begleiten, dann muss sie nicht im Internat wohnen, sondern braucht dort nur zu Schule gehen, die Ferien kann Sie hier bei euch in Portland verbringen." Diana schaut zwischen ihren Eltern hin und her, „werde ich auch mal gefragt", ihr Blick wandert zu Sean, „ich denke nicht daran Mom Kelly und Dad zu verlassen", sie schaut zu ihrer Mom, „oder willst du das ich das mache?"

Nick kommt Adalind zuvor, „nein das will Sie nicht", er dreht Dianas Kopf zu sich, „deine Mom hat sehr viel auf sich genommen und ein paar schreckliche Dinge getan damit du wieder Teil ihres Lebens wirst", Nick weiß das er sich jetzt das vertrauen das Diana in ihn hat verlieren kann, aber er weiß auch das es Zeit wird das Sie die Wahrheit erfährt, „hast du dich je gefragt warum Du bei meiner Mom die ersten Jahre deines Lebens verbracht hast?" Diana schluckt, „ich sollte ich Sicherheit sein!" Nick schluckt ebenfalls, „ja, was Du aber noch nicht weißt ist das deine Mom nicht wusste wo Du warst, meine Mom, dein Daddy und ich haben damals einen großes Fehler begangen", Nick fürchtet sich vor Dianas Reaktion, „wir haben entschieden das Adalind nicht Teil deines Lebens sein sollte, wir, nein ich hielt sie zu der Zeit für keine tolle Mom."

Diana reist sich von Nick los, „aber das ist Sie", schreit Sie Nick an. „Ja das ist sie", gibt er ihr Recht, woher er die Kraft nimmt so ruhig zu bleiben weiß er nicht, „an dem Tag als Kelly geboren wurde, ich stand in der Tür im Krankenhaus, Adalind hatte Kelly auf dem Arm und das erste was ich gedacht habe", Nick schaut zu Adalind bei seinen nächsten Worten, „ich habe einen riesigen Fehler begangen, ich wusste in dem Moment das ich durchdrehen würde wenn Adalind einfach mit Kelly verschwinden würde", Nick schaut wieder zu Diana, „aber das hat Sie nicht getan. Ich kann Dir die Zeit ohne deine Mom nicht zurück geben, aber ich kann dafür sorgen das Ihr zwei nie wieder getrennt werdet." Diana schluckt, „wie?"

Nick lächelt, „falls du dein Erbe antreten willst, werden deine Mom, Kelly und ich dich begleiten, ich werde nie wieder zulassen das du einen Tag ohne deine Mom verbringst."

Diana schluckt, sie schaut zu ihrem Daddy, „du wusstest da ich bei Mommy Kelly war." Sean verflucht Nick, aber so ehrlich wie Nick zu seiner Tochter war, muss er jetzt wohl auch sein, „ja", Sean fasst über den Tisch nach Dianas Hand, er will gerade zufassen aber Diana zieht sie weg.

Adalind weiß das Diana hier an ihre Grenzen gestoßen ist, sie legt den Arm um Diana und zieht sie in ihre Arme, „Honey", sie küsst Diana aufs Haar, „die Mom die ich heute bin, bin ich nur weil ich dich verloren habe, Nick Kelly und Sean, sie haben mir mit ihrer Entscheidung zwar keinen gefallen getan, aber sie haben mich auch zum nachdenken gebracht", Adalind hebt den Kopf ihrer Tochter an, „sollte ich dich finden, würde ich den dreien beweisen das ich eine gute Mom bin." Diana wischt sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, „bist du." Adalind lächelt, „danke", sie küsst Diana erneut auf den Kopf, „als ich von deinem Dad erfahren habe das Du bei Martin Meisner warst habe ich Nick gebeten dich zu suchen."

Diana schaut zu ihrem Dad, der sich sichtlich unwohl fühlt, „du wusstest das ich bei Onkle Martin war?" Sean nickt, „ja, kurz nach Kelly Geburt kam er zu mir ins Büro, er hat mir erzählt das es ihm gelungen ist dich zu befreien." Dianas Augen werden immer größer, als Sie Sean weiter hören sagt, „deine Mom hatte gerade Kelly auf die Welt gebracht und Nick und sie sind zusammen gezogen, du warst in Sicherheit und so habe ich entschieden es ihr nicht zu erzählen."

Diana will von Nick wissen was er getan hätte wenn Sean ihn eingeweiht hätte. Nick streichelt ihr übers Haar, „dann hätte ich Meisner gezwungen mir zu sagen wo Du bist und hätte dich zu uns geholt." Sean meint trocken, „aber sicher doch." Dianas Blick lässt ihn verstummen, „ich glaube ihm", Diana sieht zu Victor, „was wenn ich keine Königin werden will, was wenn ich einfach nur Diana Schade Burkhardt sein will, die hier in Portland auf die Schule geht, bei ihrer Mom, Dad und ihrem Bruder wohnt", ihr Blick wandert zu Sean, „ich habe Freunde hier, Familie, ich will nicht umziehen, zum ersten mal fühle ich mich sicher, ich weiß das Mom Dad und Du alles tun würdet um mich zu beschützen. Nimm mir das nicht wieder weg." Sean versteht seine Tochter, „du willst also das ich das Erbe ablehne in deinen Namen." Diana zuckt mit ihren Schultern, „in diesem Augenblick ja", sie schaut zu Victor, „geht das."

„Ja", antwortet Adalind an seiner Stelle, „dein Dad müsste solange in deinen Namen die Geschäfte des Königshauses führen." Victor will Protest einlegen, aber Adalind schiebt ihm die Seite zu und zeigt auf den Paragrafen, denn ihn seine Anwälte wohl bewusst verschwiegen haben. „Das werde ich anfechten", er sieht zu Sean, „ich werde nicht zulassen das ein Bastard eins der mächtigsten Königshäuser der Welt leitet." Sean lächelt ihn nur an, „dann fechte mal schön an", sein Blick wandert zu Diana, „ich werde dein Erbe für sich verwalten, das heißt ich werde einmal im Monat nach Portland kommen und dich besuchen", Diana schluckt und hört ihm weitersagen, „einen Teil deiner Ferien wirst du bei mir in Österreich verbringen", Seans Blick wandert zu Adalind, die alles andere als begeistert aussieht, „Diana muss wissen auf was Sie eventuell verzichtet." Das weiß Adalind, „einverstanden." Diana geht zu ihrem Daddy, sie setzt sich auf seinen Schoss, „Danke", sie drückt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange, „danke das du mich nicht zwingst mitzukommen." Sean drückt Diana an sich, „ich hab dich lieb und werde dich schrecklich vermissen." Diana schmiegt sich an Sean ran, „ich dich auch."

Der Abschied kam viel zu schnell, Diana und Adalind haben Sean zum Flughafen gebracht, die letzte Wochen hatte Diana soviel Zeit wie möglich mit ihrem Daddy verbracht, jetzt hieß es für eine lange Zeit abschied nehmen. „Wir telefonieren ganz oft und unterhalten uns täglich übers Internet", verspricht Sean Diana. „Skypen", stellt Diana fest, „wir skypen. Danke das mich noch einen Weile ein Kind sein lässt." Sean streichelt Diana übers Haar, „das bin ich Die schuldig. Eines Tages wirst du sehr stolz auf mich sein." Diana nimmt seine Hand, „bin ich jetzt schon." Sean lächelt und schaut zu Adalind, „Nick und Du, es liegt jetzt an euch dafür zu sorgen das unsere Tochter die Kindheit bekommt die sie verdient." Adalind lächelt, „danke das Du Nick als deinen Nachfolger empfohlen hast." Sena grinst, „jetzt seid ihr beide auf Augenhöhe. Jeder anderen in meiner Abteilung hättest du um den kleinen Finger wickeln können, aber Nick nicht, der weiß wie er mit dir umzugehen hat. Außerdem sowie ich ihn kenne wird er weiterhin Außendienst machen, wenn es um Fälle geht bei der die Anwesenheit von einem Grimm von Vorteil ist, mit Wu hat Hank einen Partner bekommen der eingeweiht ist." Adalind kann Sean nicht wiedersprechen, außerdem fehlt ihr dafür auch die Zeit denn sein Flug nach Wien wird aufgerufen, Sean verabschiedet sich von Diana schweren Herzens, aber er freut sich auch schon darauf das Königshaus richtig aufzumischen…

Lob oder Kritik ist erwünscht.


End file.
